Electronic media content includes images (e.g., electronic photos), advertisements, a combination of text and non-text graphics, drawings, graphical renderings, videos etc. Media content may be stored in and accessed from any suitable memory, such as memory in a local device, mobile device, or remote device (such as a server, etc). Media content may be displayed in a layout that specifies the location, size, boundaries, borders and border size, etc. of the media content and of the layout as a whole. Layouts may be automatically generated or may be user generated, such as when a developer manually specifies the location, size, etc. of the media content to be displayed.